ZeXal Fanatic's World Duel Carnival French Version
by Raven Obscura Escuridao
Summary: This is ZeXal Fanatic's World Duel Carnival, but in French. I hope you like, and don't worry I have his permission.


Hello this is the French version of ZeXal Fanatic's World Duel Carnival, his plot and how he writes this is his own creation. I am just doing the translation, and don't worry I have his permission.

Bonjour, ceci est la version fran aise de monde Duel carnaval du ZeXal fanatique, son intrigue et comment il crit que c'est sa propre cr ation. Je suis juste faire la traduction et ne pas s'inqui ter, j'ai sa permission.

Salut, tout le monde! Je suis assez nouveau a l'ecriture de Fanfictions, mais j'aime Yugioh ZeXal avec une passion brulante! Je peux dire que c'est une de mes saisons preferees de Yugioh, et nous sommes seulement dans l'episode 24! En tout cas, c'est mon histoire sur le carnaval de Duel du monde Heartland (qui se concentrera sur principalement, mais pas necessairement exclusivement).

Tout d'abord, je devrais vous donner d'avertissement aur sujet de certaines choses. Je vais utiliser la version la plus recente de la liste des bannissements. A couper le souffle! Oui, celui avec la forte tempete etant limite et typhoon d'espace mystique a 3! Je suis un fou! Mais, je vais essayer de mon mieux pas pour pousser ces cartes ou meme les utiliser du tout (a moins que les gens comme Shark en fait en ont). Je m'efforcerai de trouver des solutions de rechange aux styles de jeu differents!

Deuxiemement, il s'agit de ZeXal, j'al modifie certaines choses. Par exemple, j'aime tous les personnages d'avoir un morceau de l'action; c'est pourquoi j'ai fait Kotori un duelliste parce que j'ai pense qu'il pourrait etre bon pour le developpement de l'emission que vous avez oublie, tout peut-etre meme quelques nouveaux aussi.

Troisieme (et probablement le dernier), je suis une sorte d'une personne creative, donc si vous voyez une cart dans l'histoire que vous n'identifiez pas instantanement pour etre reelle, je peux inventer. Un peu d'un avertissement prealable, ou devrais-je dire averissement equitable? Je vais vous dire quels sont ceux que j'ai fait up et vous etes tous libres de les utiliser dans vos histoires aussi bien (juste pensez a obtenir le consentement et avoir s'il vous plait!)

J'ai failli oublier une derniere chose! Dans cette fanfic, Yuma aura seulement les numeros 17 et 39 et va travailler son chemin vers le haut de l'echelle (pas comme si il utilise meme tous les autres numeros en plus de ces deux, mais peu importe, il va me donner plus d'ecrire sur!)

Si vous sentez que quelque chose esr mauvais, si mes personnages sont desactivees, si le parametre est bizarre, ou que ce soit, s'il vous plait n'hesitez pas a me dire. Une critique constructive est tout bonne pour un ecrivain parce qu'il nous aide a grandir, a developper et a ameliorer notre metier! Alors sans plus tarder, je serait vous presente tous les... Monde Duel carnaval!

Chapitre 1: Ouvrons les jeux!

Le soleil rayonnant brillait vers le bas sur les bonnes gens de Heartland, dont beaucoup n'etailent pas de la ville du tout. Apres tout, aujourd'hui, c'etait le grand jour du monde Duel carnaval et duellistes du monde entier etaient venus pour participer a un tel evenement. II allait entre historique. En fait, la plupart des concurrents etait deja sur les lieux de l'evenement, se preparant activement a leurs combats a venir. Toutefois, pour Yuma Tsukumo, no pouvait pas en dire autant.

Le garcon dichromatique ballotte dans son lit, ronflement assez fort pour etoufffer le bruit de la bouilloire de the provenant de la cuisine. En outre, il etait capable de reduire au minimum les bruits des pas qui s'esr approche de la porte de la chambre de Yuma. La porte ouverte avec un cri et en est venu deux enfants, un garcon et une fille. La fille gloussa a son ami de couchage, ses cheveux vert rebondir comme elle l'a fait, alors que le garcon soupira ci-contre, gratter le herisses, cheveux d'ebene qui ornaient a meme ses vers l'arriere, red cap.

"Yuma," la jeune fille doucement dit, qui s'etend sur la voyelle "u" dans son nom. "Il est temps de se reveiller."

"K-Kotori..." Yuma a dit de son sommeil. Instinctivement, il tendit son bras, comme si il etait saisissant pour quelque chosem saisissant pour elle.

Ce mouvement a provoque le garcon aux cheveux noir, Tetsuo, a eclater dans un acces de rires, tres different de la pourpre intense emanant de visage de Kotori. Le rire s'est reveille a Yum, qui regarda Kotori debout en face de lui et a crie.

"Aaah! Ce que vous faites ici?" il se demande haut et fort.

"Le...Monde Duel...Carnaval est aujourd'hui," Tetsuo a repondu entre s'inscrit du rire.

"Ne me dites que vous vous avez deja oubliiez," gemit Kotori, fixer le noeud dans les cheveux. "C'est dans une demi-heure, en fait."

"N-non, je n'ai pas oublie," a insiste le Yuma. "J'estais juste se... duel reposant!"

"Duel reste?" Tetsuo en riant.

"C'est vrai!" Yuma a continue. "En fait..."

"Yuma." Phrase du garcon a ete interrompue, car sa grand-mere agee, aux cheveux violet est entre dans la salle avec un geant sourire sur son visage. "Je veux juste que vous sachiez que je vais a la racine pour vous et que je veux que vous faites de botre mieux! Et enfin, je veux que vous manger un bon petit dejeuner!"

"Grand-mere Haru, les tournois en une heure!" Yuma s'exclama-t-il en se precipitant pour s'habiller et de completer ses autres rituels du matin.

Sourire apparemment permanent de Haru deplace rapidement vers un regard severe et son ton passe de joyeux a graves. "Le petit dejeuner est le repas le plus important de la journee, Yuma. Si vous ne le mange pas, vous n'aurez le pouvoir de cerveau pour gagner."

Yuma deglutit, plutot de maniere audible. "Ok, Haru Granny! Je vais prendre le petit dejeuner! Je vous promets!"

"Bon!" Haru sourit a nouveau. Avec cela, elle marchait hors de la salle et a la Cour avant de sa maison ou elle est retournee pour faire son balayage.

Yuma jamais vraiment apprecie quand sa grand-mere etait dans I'un de ces moments de poupe. Il personnellement toujours panique a lui, comme si elle avait une aura autour d'elle.

Yuma contempla sa chambre et a attrape le cadeau de ses parents, cle de l'empereur et le mettre sur. C'etait une chose mysterieuse avec encore plus mysterieux secrets, mais peut-etre le plus important d'entre eux etait l'entite duel nommee Astral qui residaient dans la cle.

Yuma etait devenus amis avec Astral au fil du temps, meme si leur relation etait encore un peu rude sur les bords parfois.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune adolescente etait deja d'aller. I'l regarda de Kotori et Tetsui et dit avec un sourire, "Carnaval de Duel de monde, nous voila! Kattobingu!"

Comme les trois enfants se sont precipites sur la porte d'entree pour rejoindre le tournoi, Haru parle doucement. "Voici, Yuma."

"Hein?" Yuma demande, juste a temps pour obtenir empalee dans la poitrine par une balle de riz.

"Juste au cas ou vous avez faim plus tard," elle sourit. "Maintenant longent. Vous ne voulez etre en retard."  
_

L'horloge a frappe 12:00 midi quand les enfants atteint le stande au millieu du parc des expositions. Ils ont glisse rapidement a l'interieur et a leur chance, la ceremonie devait commencer. L'arene etait pleine de corps et les sons de bavardage futile et directionnelle resonner entre eux rempli la place.

Yuma et ses amis ont pris une seconde pour noter leur concours. Beaucoup de gens regarde forte a premiere vue, mais qui n'etait pas important. Ce qui importait, c'etait les cartes qu'ils utilises et comment ils pourraient utiliser leur.

"Pensez-vous que quiconque est familier?" Kotori demande.

"Pas un," Tetsuo a repondu.

"Peu importe," a declare Yuma. "Si nous duel de nouvelles personnes, c'est plus amusant parce que nous allons voir plus de cartes!"

La derniere partie de phrase de Yuma a ete interrompue par la musique preenregistree que forment les grace a deux systemes de son grands plantes sur les cotes opposes du stade. Les lumieres tamisess, meme s'il etait encore assez vif dans le batiment en raison de la lumiere du ciel ci-dessus. Tous les duellistes tournw la tete vers le podium sur le devant de la scene comme un himme aux cheveux vert diritgea vers elle et a commence a parler.

"Bonjour, duellistes! Mon nom est M. Heartland," il a commence. Il a pris un moment pour arreter de parler et enlever ses lunettes oranges, souffler sur eux et les frotter sur sa chemise avant de les mettre sur. "Et je tiens a vous accueillir tout le monde Duel carnaval!

Une vague d'applaudissements, alimentee par la Convention et de l'energie, a bondi a travers la foule. Meme si l'air est compose a peu pres de 78% d'azote et 21% d'oxygene, quelqu'un pouurrait dire qu'rxcitation reprit le 1% restant.

"Je ne perdez pas votre temps", poursuit M. Heartland, "donc je vais couper la chasse. Ce tournoi a t con u par v tre vraiment de tester les capacit s de chaque duelliste l -bas qui pense qu'ils sont la cr me de la cr me ! C'est pourquoi vous tes tous r unis ici aujourd'hui. Et je suppose qu'apr s ce tournoi, le monde saura qui est le meilleur!"

Une nouvelle vague d'excitation a d ferl sur les concurrents.

"Avant que je vous laisse tous commencer m me si j'ai quelques r gles que je voudrais discuter. Tout d'abord, je suis s r que vous serez tous heureux de savoir que vous n'avez pas adversaires set."

Murmure feutr rempli la foule que les duellistes s'est tourn vers un autre remise en cause de cette d claration.

"Permettez-moi d'elucider," a d clar M. Heartland. "Ce que je veux dire par l , c'est que vous ne serez pas limit un seul duel par jour, ni vous sera limit e un adversaire choisi. Afin d'optimiser au maximum de ce tournoi, nous vous ferons participer des duels autant que vous voulez dans un jour, cependant, il est obligatoire que vous vous engagez dans au moins un jour."

Les duellistes tordus et joyeuses bavardages reprises un peu.

"Alright!" Yuma se mit a rire. "Je suis gonna duel em tous!"

M. Heartand toussait un peu et l'attention est portee au producteur.

"Ma deuxieme et derniere decision, c'est que vous tous etre autorises a porter ces.

Il a tenu un petit appareil circulaire avec un symbole yin-yang grav dessus.

"C'est un moniteur duel qui doit tre coll sur votre D-Pad. Mais coutez, Voici la partie que vous ne voudrez pas manquer."

Il en pause pendant un moment et a attendu avant que tous les yeux taient sur lui, comme s'ils taient d finitivement coll s.

"Vous tes autoris perte d'un seul, seul, dans ce tournoi. C'est ce que ce moniteur. Si vous perdez une fois, le c t gauche de l'appareil deviendra blanc. Si vous perdez deux fois, le c t droit devient noir. Si les deu sont lumineux un moment donn , vous seront limin s du tournoi. Si votre appareil est soutir de votre D-Pad, ce tournoi vous sera disqualifi . Qui sait?"

La chambre tait mort silencieuse. Tout le monde il traitait toujours toutes les informations dont ils ont t assez juste. Bient t, cependant, le peuple convenu il.

"Tres bon"! M. Heartland a annonc . "Puis d s que vous quittez ce stade, je vais tre debout l'ext rieur en vous donnant ces dispositifs. N'oubliez pas de vous amuser, jouer dur et que les jeux commencent!"

M. Heartland a quitt apr s que son poste l'ext rieur de la porte et le stade tait fort avec enthousiasme, de joie et de courage, une fois de plus.

Heureusement pour Yuma, Kotori et Tetsuo, ils taient d j debout pr s de la sortie alors ils ont tous prirent quelques tapes retour Heartland M. debout pr s d'eux.

"Voici," dit-il, remise Kotori et Tetsuo leurs machines en s'approchant de lui.

Yuma dirigea ensuite M. Heartland et tendit sa main.

M. Heartland p ch par le biais de sa bo te de dispositifs et Yuma soigneusement remis son. "Ah oui. Voici, mon gar on."

"Merci..." Yuma tra n comme il regardait M. Heartland. L'homme portait un sourire, mais ce n'est que superficiel, Yuma pourrait dire. Il y avait quelque chose de plus l'int rieur.

"Move", dit un autre duelliste, repoussant Yuma avant d'avoir plus de chance d'y penser.

"Sheesh," Yuma soupira, frottant son bras. Il regarda ses amis et sourit, souhaitant leur chance avant que tous les trois des chemins s par s.  
_

"Homme", Yuma gemit. Cela faisait une heure qu'il quitta Kotori et Tetsuo et toujours qu'il n'avait pas trove quelqu'un en duel (un fait qu'il pensait tait injuste tant donn qu'il avait d j vu 12 duels en cours cette heure). Il a d cid de faire une pause et de s'asseoir sur un banc, frotte ses pieds (malgr avoir chaussures).

Cle de l'empereur s'installe un peu comme Astral est nee d'elle. Il a regarde a Yuma, puis aux chaussures de l'enfant. Il a fait au fond de la chaussure de Yuam et demanda, "C'est quoi?"

Yuma regarde vers le bas, tout comme sa main paturees qu'Astral pointait a. Un bruit fort "squish" sonnait et doigts de Yuma a rencontre une liasse humide.

"... Qui serait gomme," il soupira.

"Gomme?" Astral a declare, apres le garcon qui maintenant se leva pour utiliser la salle de bain.

"Peu importe", a declare le Yuma.

Il a trouv une salle de bains apr s quelques minutes de recherche et frotta la gencive vers le bas avec l'eau glac e.

"Je dis qu'on pourrait penser qu'ils auraients chaud..." Yuma a commenc avant de heurter quelqu'un sur son chemin hors de la salle de bain. Il s'est pos sur son dos tandis que Astral regard .

"Regardez ou vous allez," dit une voix. On que Yuma a reconnu tous trop bien.

"Professeur Ukyo!" Yuma dit avec enthousiasme. "Que faites-vous ici?"

"Que pensez-vous?" le professeur fronca les sourcils. "Je suis ici en duel comme tu es."

Yuma louchait yeux un peu regarder son professeur. Il y a quelque chose de diff rent au sujet de lui, qu'il pensait. Il n'est pas habituellement ce grincheux, moins qu'il a manqu son th du matin.

"Attention, Yuma," Astral a mis en garde. "Il semble dangereux".

Yuma "Relax", haussa les epaules. Il retourna vers son maitre avant de penser a quelque chose. "Vous avez dit que vous etes la pour duel?"

"Non, je suis juste ici pour perde mon temps sur les maneges," Ukyo ricana, lourd sarcasme remplissant ses paroles.

"Eh bien duel moi!" Yuma declaree. A en juger par votre lecteur de perte d'yin-yang, soit vous n'avez pas du tout Star aujourd'hui, soit vous n'avez pas de perdre. Et si tel est le cas, puis duel m'est un gagnant-gagnany!"

Ukyo cru methode pru orthodoxe de Yuma explication un peu avant d'accepter.

"Sweet!" Yuma dit, mettre sur son D-Gazer comme Ukyo fait.

Les deux duellistes a attire 5 cards avant de regarder les uns les autres. "Let's duel!"

Yuma Tsukumo - 8000 LP

Professeur Ukyo - 8000 LP

"L'age avant la beaute," Ukyo dit, tirer une carte de son tablier.

Il a mis deux cartes sur son D-Pad et imm diatement un monstre cach , suivi d'une carte dans la zone de Spell/pi ge est apparu.

"C'est tout?" Yuma a invite, en mettant. "Eh bien, voyons ce monstre resiste a Magicien Gagaga!"

Yuma a jou son monstre et un portail est apparu. Un sage g est pass e d'elle avec un chapeau saggy et une cha ne en acier enroul autour de son corps, se connecter la boucle de ceinture en or avec 8 empreintes dessus. (1500 ATK)

"Attaquer ce monstre avec Gagaga magique!"

Le magicien mature a saut par dessus le monstre et il a frapp avec son poing, mais il a rebondi rapidement quand il a vu une cr ature t te bombe avec une chemise ray e orange et blanche qui a un "X" sur la poitrine (DEF 2000)

Yuma hesite comme l'effect inverse a son egard.

"Quel est le probleme?" Ukyo se mit a rire. "Bogue X trop fort pour vous?"

Yuma fronca les sourcils il etablit une carte avant son magicien Gagaga. "Votre tour."

Yuma Tsukumo - 7500 LP

Professeur Ukyo - 8000 LP

Le professeur silencieusement a attire une carte et il a joue sur son D-Pad.

Un autre monstre de t te bombe est apparu, celui grand et d gingand avec sous-v tements ray s bleus et blancs et une chemise blanche avec un "Z" a ce sujet. (ATK 0)

S'il conserve cette, je vais gagner a coup sur Yuma pense, souriant a l'idee.

"Je sais ce que tu penses," a declare Ukyo, remarquant changement de sang-froid de Yuma.

"Vous etes un medium trop?" Yuma se demande, yeux popping pres de sa tete.

"Non," Ukyo fixa. "Je suis assez intelligent pour savoir que les grandes choses viennent en petits paquets. Prende Bogue Z ici par exemple parce que quand je joue a lui quand j'ai Bogue X dehors sur le terrain, je peux automatiquement convoquer Bogue Y de ma terrasse!"

Dans un eclair de luminere, une troisieme Bogue monstre esr apparu. Celui-ci etait corpulent avec menottes en bandouliere sur son epaule. Lignes diagonales rouges et roses couvert son corps. (ATK 1400)

"C'est encore un peu faible," Yuma a souligne.

"Oui, c'est un point commun que partagent tous les monstres Bogue," Ukyo admis. "Mais tous partagent le meme niveau!"

"Mais cela signifie..."

"Je ne peux Invocation Xyz!" Ukyo a crie. "Je construis le reseau overlay avec mes trois monstres!"

Les trois creatures est devenu brillants spirales brillantes qui ont vole dans les airs tourbillonnant autour jusqu'a ce qu'ils ont cree ine grosse salve d'energie qui venu s'ecraser sur le sol, creant une porte des tenebres.

"Apparaissent maintenant, Numero 34: Terreur-Byte!"

"Nombre?" Yuma et Astral haletant.

Un grand cube dore avec des marques turquoises fonces est apparu sur le terrain. Lentement, il a commence a se derouler, a produire une longue quene en saillie d'un petit corps et un cor au sommet de la tete. Trois orbes gravitant, les ames des trois monstres Bogues, flottaient autour d'elle. (2900 DEF)

"Je savais que quelque n'allait pas," Astral dit. "Attention, Yuma. Les nombres ont possede lui."

Le garcon fronca les sourcils a son professeur. Comment cela aurait pu arriver?

"Faites attention, classe!" Ukyo se mit a rire. "J'utilise effet de Terror-octet. Au prix d'un de mes unites de superposition, je peux prendre le controle de son plus bas niveau, face vers le haut Position Attaque monstre, vous avez jusqu'a la fin de mon tour!"

Yuma regardait son magicien Gagaga comme queue de Terreur-Byte perce le magicien et traine au fil de l'autre cote.

"Attaquer votre ancient maitre maintenant, Magicien Gagaga!"

Du Magicien Gagaga yeux rouge tourne comme il bondit au-dessus de Yuma et frappe dans le tube digestif, envoyant l'adolescent vol retour.

"Et rappelez-vous comment je l'ai dit qu'il serait de retour pour vous?" Ukyo demande. "Eh bien, j'ai eu un changement dans les plans."

Magicien Gagaga disparu comme carte de face vers le bas de Ukyo surgi. Canon Virus Anti-Magie.

"Au detriment du Magicien Gagaga," Astral a explique, "vous avez maintenant d'envoyer un des sorts dans vorte deck au cimetiere."

Yuma soupira, ramasser son tablier er l'envoi de son tonnerre bref passage au cimetiere. D'une certaine maniere, il ne se sentait qu'il serait d'une grande utilite pour lui.

"Je suis fini," Ukyo dit, satisfait clairement a son progres.

Yuma Tsukumo - 6000 LP

Professeur Ukyo - 8000 LP

"Alors je suis!" Yuma dit, resolue que jamais.

Il a appele une carte, Golem Gogogo.

"Etant donne que cet Terreur-Octet ne peut prendre que des monstres de la Position D'attaque, il serait sage de l'utiliser en Position de Defense," Astral a explique.

"Bonne idee," dit de Yuma, placant face vers le bas Golem Gogogo et mettre fin a son tour.

"Haha," Ukyo RI, en regardant la carte qu'il avait ramasse. "Effort de nice, mais il ne fonctionne pas!"

Il feuilleta autour de la carte et a revele La Defense Arreter.

"Cette carte retourne votre monstre de la Position de la Defense en Position D'attaque face vers le haut!"

Coeur de Yuma a couru comme son Golem Gogogo etaient grand. (1800 ATK)

"Et vous savez ce que cela signifie," Ukyo dit, se debarrasser d'une autre unite de superposition.

Queue D'octets Terreur s'est ecrase sur la pierre de Golem Gogogo et deplace le monstre massive.

"Vous savez quoi faire!" Ukyo commande.

Golem Gogogo hocha la tete, balance son poing en arriere et a frappe Yuma envoyant le garcon se brisant vers le bas.

"Maintenant je vais definir et mettre fin a mon tour," Ukyo dit, comme une carte est apparu derriere la Terreur Octets et Golem Gogogo deplace vers le champ de Yuma.

Yuma Tsukumo - 4200 LP

Professeur Ukyo - 8000 LP

"Draw!" Yuma a crie, ramasser une carte.

I'l regarda sa main cosistant en Archer Achacha, Tornado, Vents Epoustouflant, Acorno, et nouvellement dessine Baguette Magique. Il a parle de l'ecran de son D-Pad qui lui a rappele qu'il avait encore La Moitie Unbreak sur le terrain..

"Je vais mettre mon Golem Gogogo en Position de Defense et ce," Yuma declaree, definissant sa face vers le bas Archer Achacha a cote de la monstre rock. (1500 DEF)

"Tsk, tsk," Ukyo a dit. "Vous devriez savoir mieux que ca."

Leve sa face vers le bas et Contr leur d'Ennemi se revele.

"Je vais passer votre Golem en Position D'attaque!"

Survetement semees sur le front de Yuma comme son Golem Gogogo change une fois de plus les modes. (1800 ATK)

"Draw!"

Ukyo ramasse une carte et sacrifie sa derniere unite de recouvrement afin de prendre en otage Golem Gogogo.

Au moins, il ne peut oas attaquer directement Yuma pense, ecrasante relevee par ceci.

"Et maintenant je joue deux sorts tres pratiquws! L'un est appele Courrier Infecte et l'autre Fissuration!"

Sourcils sureleves de Yuma a informe l'educateur que le garcon avait besoin de precisions.

"Vous voyez, avec Courrier Infecte, Je peux choisir un monstre comme Golem Gogogo et il peut vous attaquer directement. Cepenedant, apres cela, il esr envoye au cimetiere, ou Fissuration entre en jeu, vous portant sur 800 points de degats!"

Yuma haletant. "Mais si tout ce qui frappe alors je vais obtenir endommage pour..."

Astral soupira comme Yuma a commence a compter les degats sur ses doigts. "2600 points," l'entite termine.

"Uh oh!"

"Attaque a coup de Gogogo!" Ukyo declaree.

Le Golem est passe devant le monstre face vers le bas et droite pour Yuma, frapper jusqu'a ses genoux avant de disparaitre. Un essaim de minuscules morceaux de l'ancien rock monster s'abattit sur les corps morts de Yuma.

"Cela devrait etre tout pour l'instant."

Yuma Tsukumo - 1600 LP

Professeur Ukyo - 8000 LP

Il a fallu un peu de temps, mais Yuma debout sur ses pieds, toujours determines a gagner le duel.

"Je dessine!" dit-il, ramasser lentement de la carte du dessus de son pont.

Il regarda et sourit.

"Tout d'abord, je vais retourner convoquer Archer Achacha!"

Un guerrier rouge flamboyant est apparu sur le champ de Yuma avec armure sombre et un arc en bois. (1200 ATK)

"Et quand il est convoque de Flip, vous recevez automatiquement 500 points de degats."

Archer Achacha a une fleche enflammee de son carquois et tire vers l'arriere sur son arc, Ukyo de tir avec l'arme.

"Et maintenant, je vais convoquer Motard Rai.

Un accident de la foudre a frappe le champ comme un motard roule vers le bas de la vis. Ses longs cheveux rouge ont decoule de son casque noir et le moteur a l'interieur de sa moto et s'emballent. (1200 ATK)

Ukyo hocha la tete, a la suite ou il allait.

"J'ai superpose les deux de mes monstres pour creer le reseau de superposition de creer Numero 17: Dragon Leviathan!"

Monstres de Yuma en spirale vers le haut et tourbillonnaient comme de Ukyo eu et est venu s'ecraser sur le sol, laissant a leur place un orb purple-ish avec 6 accessoires sur le dessus. Les 6 accessoires ressemblant a la faucille transformees lentement des ailes comme une tete cornue fourre, hurlant bruyamment. (ATK 2000)

"Tres agreable, M. Tsukumo," Ukyo etonnamment complimente. "Mais ne suffit pas vaincre mon monstre."

"Eh bien, que diriez-vous si je joue ce Vents Epoustouflant sort. "Maintenant mon monstre gagne 1000 ATK plus!"

Dragon Leviathan hurlaient puisqu'il augmente en puissance. (3000 ATK)

"Attaque Terreur Octets avec Flux Vice!"

Le dragon tordu sa tete et tire un eclat de lumiere bleue sur la machine. Il immediatement rouillees et peu apres a implose.

"Qui! J'ai battu les Numeros!" Yuma proclame.

Yuma Tsukumo - 1600 LP

Professeur Ukyo - 7500 LP

"Mais vous n'avez pas battu moi!" Ukyo crie, tirer une carte.

I'l a creuse dans sa tombe et ramasse les trois Bogue monstres.

"En bannissant ces trois creatures, je peux jouer mon monstre ultime!"

Ukyo mettre les trois monstres dans la poche de sa chemise et a joue une carte sur son D-Pad. Instantanement, est apparu un grand monstre pixelises. C'est principalement vert, mais avaient des lignes roses peint sur son corps. (3000 DEF)

"C'est une assez bonne defense," a admis le Yuma, "mais Dragon Leviathan a encore une bonne quantite de points trop!"

"Faut-il?" Ukyo remis en question. "Regarder de plus pres."

Yuma a pris un regard sur le monstre sur son D-Paf avec 0 ATK. "Qu'est-il arrive?"

"Ce n'est pas appelee Super Bouge pour rien. Il modifie les scores ATK et DED de tous les monstres de Position D'attaque sur le champ!"

Yuma deglutit, se rendant compte que ce serait difficile a surmonter, mais heuresement monstre Numero de son professeur fut detruite. Tant qu'il n'avait pas un autre, Dragon Leviathan sera securitaire en Position de Defense.

"Je termine mon tour."

"Draw," a declare Yuma en tirant une carte. Il envisage de l'utiliser, mais a decide contre lui.

"Je vais passer Numero 17 a la Defense et appeler un tour."

Dragon Leviathan recroqueville dans une boule. (DEF 0)

Ukyo ramasse une carte et se mit a rire.

"Ce que vous connaissez?" dit-il, tournant autour pour reveler la Defense Arreter. "Deja vu."

Yuma haletait, regardant son dragon se lever et de faire frapper par capacite de Super Bogue. (ATK 0)

"Et en changeant mon Bogue en Position D'attaque, il peut beneficier des avantages trop!"

Super Bogue etait grand a neuf pieds et eyed Dragon Leviathan. (0 - 3000 ATK)

"Terminer ce duel, Super Bogue! Surcharge Virus!"

Super Bogue a souleve ses bras le Numero monstre et en un eclair, 1 million de pixels approche le dragon.

"Pas si vite!" Yuma a crie. "Je joue Moitie Unbreak!"

Grosses bulles forment a partir de la carte de piege et un Dragon Leviathan gainees, protegeant de l'impact.

"Avec ce piege, je prends seulement la moitie des dommages que j'aurais, et mon monstre est sans danger de destruction!"

Le professeur grogna et termine son tour.

Yuma Tsukumo - 100 LP

Professeur Ukyo - 7500 LP

Yuma ecarte la salete de ses vetements et regarda d'Astral, qui a regarde en arriere et la tete Yuma, sachant que Yuma ne donnerait jamais jusqu' ses points de vie a chut enti rement.

"Je peux faire cela," a d clar Yuma, la carte du dessus de son pont de pr hension. "Si je vais devenir Champion de Duel, je dois faire cela! Kattobingu!"

Il retiras la carte du dessus de son pont et regarda.

Monstre Reborn

"Ceci juste pourrait fonctionner," Yuma dit si tout va bien. "Je joue Monstre Reborn!"

Un golden ankh est apparu et disparu instantanement, laissant le Magicien Gagaga a sa place. (1500 - 1000 ATK)

Et maintenant je vais equiper Magicien Gagaga avec Baguette Magique.

Une bagutte avec une boule de cristal sur la fin et un visage etrange dans le milieu s'est envole dans ls mains de l'assiastant. (1500 ATK)

"Mais ni ne durera pas trop longtemps," a explique Yuma. "Car en offrant Baguette Magique et le monstre equipe avec elle, je peux dessiner une deux cartes supplementaires!"

Magicien Gagaga et son baton magique disparu comme Yuma fait deux tirages au sort.

Yuma regarda sa main attentivement, essayant de formuler un plan, cependant, Astral avait deja un.

"Yuma, play Chevailier Zubaba en Position D'attaque."

Yuma regarde Astral, un manque de confiance dans ce plan apparent.

"Trust me," a adjoute Astral.

Yuma necessairement ne voulait obtenir elimine du tournoi ce rapidement, alors qu'il n'avait vraiment aucun autre choix.

"J'ai convoquer Chevailier Zubaba en Mode D'attaque!"

Un guerrier est apparu habillee en armure or opulente avec une cape rouge qui coule. Marquages graves de "Z" on voyait les cimeterres qu'il portait dans chaque main. (1600 - 900 ATK)

"Maintenant quoi?" Demande a Yuma, curieux de savoir ou allait plan Astral.

Astral a fait a une carte de sort et enfin, il a clique pour Yuma.

"Maintenant, je joue Flip Flap," il a crie! "Et, avec elle, votre Super Bogue se met en Position de Defense!"

Le monstre est retourne a s'agenouiller sur un genou a terre, bien que son aura continue. (3000 DEF)

"Ce qui est le bien a qui?" Ukyo demande.

"Vous verrez," a declare Yuma. "Mais tout d'abord, j'ai sacrifier une unite de recouvrement pour power up Dragon Leviathan!"

La bete est affaiblie a mange l'un des orbes flottant autour de lui et a gagne un peu de force. (ATK 500)

"Maintent, regardez! Chevailier Zubaba, attaque Super Bogue avec Zubaba Epee!"

Chevailier Zubaba a jete les deux cimeterres le monstre et immediatement il depixilated et a disparu.

"Comment qui est arrive?" Ukyo dit avec sa bouche bee.

"Quand Chevailier Zubaba attaque un monstre de Defense Position face vers le haut, elle est automatiquement detruite," a declare Yuma. "Et cet ete, mes monstres reviennent a la normale!"

Dragon Leviathan a donne un rugissement comme son pouvoir revivre (2500 ATK) et Chevailier Zubaba sortait de sa poitrine et il a gagne plus de force. (1600 ATK)

"Maintennant, attaque, Dragon Leviathan! Flux Stream!"

Une autre rafale de bleu est ne de l'arethuse bulbeuse, celle-ci tirait directement sur l'enseigant.

"Aaah!" Ukyo a crie, connait enfin le malaise que son eleve avait ete le duel ensemble.

"Et je vais mettre cela," Yuma dit, mettre fin a son tour avec une face vers le bas derriere Chevailier Knight.

Yuma Tsukumo - 100 LP

Professeur Ukyo - 5000 LP

"Mon demenagement," Ukyo declaree, tirer une carte.

Il ne serait pas comment je voulais gagner il pensait, mais au moins je vais gagner!

"J'ai invoquer Promethee, Roi des Ombres!"

Un chiffre noir est apparu avec une cape rouge diabolique et armure superieure des bois et or, pricipalement sur ses epaules et ses bras. (1200 ATK)

"Et avant de dire quoi que ce soit, oui, il a un effet particulier."

Ukyo declenche la Terreur Octets et Super Bouge et places dans la poche de meme que les autres membres de familles Bogue.

"Pour chacun de ces monstres que je viens dans les poches, mon monstre gagne 400 points d'ATK plus!"

Promethee etait couverte d'un voile d'obscurite comme qui a augmente sa stature. (ATK 2000)

La peur a repris Yuma, paralysant lui comme un cerf dans les phars.

"Promethee, attaque Chevailier Zubaba et ganer cela!"

Yuma regarda l'attaque venant en sens inverse, congeles, mais quand meme entendre quelque chose. Une voix.

Astral's.

"Yuma! Utilisez votre carte de piege!"

Yuma regarde vers le bas et s'est rendu compte qu'il avait encore une autre carte. Ah, oui!

"J'active mon piege, Nettoyer la Barriere - Nettoyer la Force," ll a dit que la carte de piege, revelant une photo d'un cristal immaculee de levage.

"Nettoyer la Force?" Ukyo reproduit.

"C'est vrai," a declare fierement le Yuma. "Et quand vous attaquez avec un monstre je peux utiliser ceci pour retourner ce score de ATK des monstres dans le score de base!"

Yeux de Ukyo elargi car il voyait Promethee retomber jusqu'a 1200 ATK juste a temps pour obtenir coupe en deux par le Chevalier Zubaba.

Le professeur fit une grimace, mais tendre un piege avec satisfaction.

Une fois que son Dragon Leviathan m'attque directement, je vais just utiliser dommages vaccin omega max pour obtenir les points de retour.

Yuma Tsukumo - 100 LP

Professeur Ukyo - 4600 LP

"Mon tirage," Yuma proclame, ramasser la carte du dessus de son pont et regarder.

Chevalier Zubaba, attaque avec l'eppe Zubaba!"

Le chevalier se sont precipites a l'enseignant et lui, provoquant l'adulte tomber a un genou a terre avant de recuperer rapidement reduit.

Yuma Tsukumo - 100 LP

Professeur Ukyo - 3000 LP

Selon le plan, Ukyo sourit.

"Numero 17: Dragon Leviathan, mettre fin a ce duel!" Yuma declaree.

Ukyo etait decontenance. Il savait que Yuma etait mauvais en maths, compte tenu de ses resultats d'examen, mais comment le garcon ont pu son monstre a la fin du duel? Il n'avait pas presque assez de points pour vaincre l'enseignant.

"Suivre un cours de perfectionnement," Ukyo raille. "2500 est inferieur a 3000, pas plus.

"True," Yuma a dit, "mais 3500 est superieure a 3000!"

Il a considerablement joue un sort de sa main et il est apparu sur le champ pour Ukyo voir. Boost D'ego.

"Maintenant puisque mon monstre vous attaque, il gagne 1000 ATK plus au cours, ce qui signifie que ce duel est finie!"

Blue burst de Dragon Leviathan transforme un arc-en-ciel brillant comme le sort a augmente son niveau de puissance a 3500 ATK. L'explosion renverse Ukyo sur son dos comme le duel la realite augmentee a cesse avec une photo du visage de Yuma au-dessus une legende lire "Gagnant!"

Astral etendu sa main derriere Yuma et une carte est passee de poitrine de Ukyo. Il a survole en main Astral qu'il l'examine. Numero 34: Terreur-Octet.

Presque immediatement, Astral a ete surmonte avec quelque chose. Un memoire.

Quelque part dans l'escape, un autre monde existait. Enduit teintes bleues et roses, et ce n'est pas comme la planete natale de Yuma Tsukumo de terre. C'est planete natale de Astral.

Yuma dirigea vers son professeur alors qu'Astral a ete pris dans ses reveries. "Etes-vous ok?"

"Yuma?" Yeux du professeur Ukyo ouvrit lentement car il a eu un apercu des peut-etre son eleve pire, mais plus bel.

"Hey, Tech," Yuma en riant. "Duel de fun! Nous devrions faire cela encore un certain temps!"

Yeux de Uyko ouverture complete maintenant. "Nous combattait?" Il regarda le symbole yin-yang sur son D-Pad et vu le solin cote blanc. "Et j'ai perdu?"

Yuma en riant que son professeur accroche sa tete dans la defaite. "Il etait proche mais!"

"Je vais devoir prendre votre mot pour lui," Ukyo soupira.  
_

Ailleurs dans les parc des expositions, deux personnes regardait le duel du point de vue panoramique de la grande roue.

"Tout a fait une victoire impressionnante, vous ne pensez?" dit l'un.

"C'etait tres bien," a repondu le second. "Rein de trop spectaculaire, meme si il a le potentiel. Nous allons garder un oeil sur lui et voir comment il fonctionne dans ce tournoi."

"D'accord"


End file.
